Never Giving Up
by Midnightwolf72
Summary: Blake gets a piece of advice from a young trainer regarding her Magikarp. How will she take it? Rated K. As always, feel free to tell me exactly how you feel. Leave any suggestions for any new stories. And before you ask, yes Blake is a girl, and Magikarp is of the male gender XD.


Never giving up

A story about never giving up on the ones you love

-x-

"Vulpix, attack with a flame wheel!"

"DODGE IT!"

Blake groaned as the attack took full effect. What was she expecting? Her Magikarp was strong, but not as strong as this Vulpix. Blake shook her head and called out to her pokemon, "Thats ok! Recover and hit the Vulpix with a surf!"

Magikarp let out a sound of agreement and began to rise water waves over the two pokemon. Blake didn't know where the waves would come from, but she never really questioned it. She crossed her fingers behind her back as she called out instructions to her pokemon. She heard the other trainer chuckle lightly, and she felt her anger rise. She always did when a trainer didn't take her Margikarp sieriously. Her pokemon was just as strong as any other. Level 19 with surf and bubble beam was plenty strong. The only problem was mobility.

"Vulpix, protect!" The red fox created a force shield, protecting itself from the crashing wave looming over head. Magikarp called out in anger, and then flopped over. Blake closed her eyes and waited. It was over. Magikarp was exhausted. All that was left was the final blow. Blake waited. But it never came. The only sound was the other trainers call "Its ok Vulpix, you won. Come back."

Blake opened her eyes soon enough to see the opponets pokemon return to it pokeball. Seeing that it was safe, Blake ran over to her Magikarp. He was bruised bad and was in pain. Pulling a potion out of her bag, she heal her pokemon the best should could. She didn't pay attention to the other trainer, who was now walking towards the two. Slowly, Magikarp opened his eyes and called out in glee. His trainer sighed in relief and picked him up. She carried him all over the regoin, to make him happy. And thats all she wanted.

Magikarp was Blake's first water pokemon ever. And like any other trainer, she simply placed him in the storage system. Then finnaly, after a while, Blake noticed something. While she was releasing some her pokemon (things got a little full), she saw that her Magikarp was not like any other.

Despite being put in storage, he still found a way to train. To get stronger. Blake saw that as a sign of strength. From then on, she put off her journey to help her Magikarp get better. He grew on her, and they have been inseprable ever since. He was the only one in her party though, so when they lose a battle, they lose a battle. At that thought, she turned to the, now grinning trainer.

"How much to I owe you?" Blake reached into her bag, but stopped when the trainer put up his hand.

"I don't like receving money for easy battles." He smirked. Blake stopped and glared at the trainer. She spoke slowly, making sure to control her anger. "What do you mean, easy battle?"

The other trainer shrugged and said with a tone of ignorance, "Well, a Magikarp, no matter what attacks and levels he has, is still a weak pokemon. Almost everyone knows that, and basicly everyone can beat one. Here's a piece of advice. Quit trying to train this loser pokemon. Get you others back and fight the gym leaders."

Blake stared at the boy. She couldn't belive it. A trainer boy, no older than 11, was telling her that she should give up on a pokemon? Or, as he put it, a _loser _pokemon? This could NOT be a true trainer. Blake stepped towards the trainer; Her anger apperent now. The trainer stepped back in defence. Blake, still holding the pokemon, nearly screamed at the trainer.

"Loser pokemon? I'm sorry, but no pokemon is a loser. A true trainer should know this. And my Magikarp is not a loser. This is no normal fish also. He fights and trains and works harder than any other pokemon I have ever met. He never gives up, and niether will I."

The trainer rolled his eyes and murmered a faint "Whatever". He went on his seperate way, still shaking his head. Blake was left alone, standing still; Magikarp was still perched in her arm. The young trainer was still shaking. She looked down at her pokemon. It looked peaceful and happy in her arms. She smiled and said to her Magikarp "I am never giving up." Magikarp looked up at her and said with glee, "KARP KARP!" Then something happened. He began to glow.

In shock, Blake dropped her pokemon. And in a second, she was glad she did. Before her now tear ridden eyes, her fish was growing to an giagantic size. She knew what was happening. She stood back, and watched as her Magikarp return to color. Actually, it was no longer a Magikarp. Infront of her; smiling with happiness was a Gyarados.

"Magi- Gyarados! You evolved! I knew you could do it!" Blake sqealed. Gyarados made a sound of joy. He then leaned down and nudge Blake. She hugged him, tears rolling down her cheeks now. Gyarados then picked her up by her coat and placed her on his back. Blake laughed as she got the message. Her pokemon was telling her, _Its my turn to carry you now. _The dragon began to move now, most likily to the nearest water source.

He came across a river after a while. At the sight of it, he nearly jumped for joy. Blake held on as the water pokemon slowly slipped into the cool water. It was careful enough to his trainer would not get wet. It then relaxed and let the river take them. Blake felt happy. Not because she now had a powerful creature, but because her pokemon looked at peace. Blake hugged the Gyarados' neck and closed her eyes. And she whispered into the monster neck as they glided along the river, not caring that trainers were looking,

"I will never give up on you. As I know you will never give up on me."

-x-

The ending to the story is simple. They trained and fought together with Blakes other pokemon. They didn't go to the elite 4 however, due to Blake's mother getting sick. But the trainer didn't care, as long as her pokemon and she herself was happy. And the Gyarados ended up staying with Blake until the day they both died.

Hoped you like it. I found this fun to write! Leave suggetions for a new Fanfiction!


End file.
